Luz y oscuridad
by Kit-Chels
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un escritor buscara su inspiración en sus amantes?¿Y si ahora se hubiera fijado en alguien para una nueva novela? Slash:EirixShuichi
1. La inspiración perdida

La li oh!!! Bueno, somos Chels y Kit (mejor no preguntéis ¬¬) y éste es el primer fic de gravi que escribimos juntas (en realidad de Chels es el primero en general), así que esperamos que os guste.   
  
Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, etc, hacéznoslo saber y os responderemos con mucho gusto.

Y cómo no, Gravi no nos pertenece, y no ganamos dinero con esto  
  
A leer   
  
Introducción  
  
Eiri dio otra calada más a su cigarrillo, mientras observaba la pantalla de su ordenador con el entrecejo fruncido. La inspiración que siempre le acompañaba parecía haberle abandonado. Llevaba más de una hora intentando escribir la primera línea de la que iba a ser su nueva novela, y sólo había conseguido vaciar media cajetilla de cigarrillos y beberse tres cervezas, mientras la pantalla seguía en blanco como burlándose de él. Lo único que llevaba escrito hasta ese momento era el título: "Luz y oscuridad"  
  
"LUZ Y OSCURIDAD"  
  
Capítulo uno: "La inspiración perdida"  
  
Eiri se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Leyó una vez más la frase que acababa de escribir, y una vez más la borró. Quizás debería dejarlo para otro momento. Como siguiera así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
Justo cuando acabó de apagar el ordenador, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención. Eiri miró el reloj, que marcaba las 22.00. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Eiri se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, el rostro sonriente de Tohma le recibió.   
  
-Eiri-san- saludó Tohma  
  
Eiri suspiró con resignación mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a su cuñado  
  
-¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto el chico de ojos dorados mientras se dirigía a la nevera a por una nueva cerveza, para luego sentarse en el sofá.  
  
-Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme una fiesta- y al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía el otro, continuó explicándose- como Mika está de viaje, he pensado que podías acompañarme a la fiesta "sorpresa" de cumpleaños que me han preparado en la discográfica.  
  
-¿Y cuándo se supone que es esa fiesta sorpresa?  
  
-Dentro de media hora- dijo Tohma sin perder la sonrisa  
  
-¿Pretendes que te acompañe a una fiesta que empieza dentro de media hora, y en la cual no habrá nadie a quien conozca?- preguntó el rubio con sarcasmo  
  
-Ese es el plan- contestó Tohma pretendiendo ignorar el tono de voz del otro  
  
-Es tentador pero prefiero quedarme- dijo Eiri dando por zanjada la discusión.  
  
Tohma se quedó mirando al rubio mientras comprobaba lo desmejorado que estaba. Desde que había decidido comenzar su nueva novela casi no salía de casa, y eso se adivinaba con sólo mirarle, así que decidió que aunque tuviera que obligarle iría con él a la fiesta.  
  
-Vamos Eiri-san, necesitas que te de el aire  
  
-¿Y tú que sabes lo que necesito?  
  
-No hay más que mirarte a la cara- contestó Tohma poniéndose serio por primera vez desde que había llegado- ¿hace cuánto que no sales de casa?¿dos?¿tres meses? Esa novela te está consumiendo.  
  
-Te equivocas, no me está consumiendo. Simplemente quiero que esta novela sea diferente...especial.  
  
-Pues apuesto a que la fiesta de hoy conseguirá inspirarte- dijo Tohma recuperando la sonrisa.  
  
Eiri miró a Tohma, planteándose por primera vez la posibilidad de ir a esa fiesta. Después de todo salir aunque fuese una noche no le vendría mal, y quién sabe, quizás allí podría encontrar su inspiración.  
  
Entonces Eiri se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras Tohma sonreía al darse cuenta que había conseguido convencer a su amigo.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, Eiri volvió a aparecer por la puerta de su habitación, para encontrarse a Tohma terminando un té que se había preparado mientras él se vestía.  
  
Aunque pareciera imposible, Eiri estaba mucho más atractivo de lo normal. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros que caían gracilmente sobre sus piernas, y los había combinado con una elegante camisa del mismo color, de la cual había dejado desabrochados los primeros botones, dejando al descubierto parte de su musculoso pecho, adornado por un fino colgante de plata que hacía juego con su pendiente.  
  
-¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó Tohma al verle salir  
  
Como única respuesta, Eiri se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando a que el otro se uniera a él, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la discográfica en el coche de Eiri.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y aquí está el primer capítulo. Ya sabemos que es algo cortito pero lo bueno si es breve, dos veces bueno nn   
  
No, en serio, no tuvimos tiempo para más porque estuvimos ahora con los exámenes finales, pero prometemos que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos.  
  
Y lo dicho, cualquier cosa que queráis...reviews (que por si no lo sabíais animan mucho )  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	2. La fiesta parte I

Luz y oscuridad  
  
Buf, lamentamos mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tuvimos una serie de problemillas y no pudimos hacerlo antes uu  
  
De todas formas esperamos que el capítulo os guste, y que si no es mucho pedir nos dejéis un review para decirnos qué os parece y si queréis que lo continuémos  
  
Y nada de Gravi nos pertenece (que no Chels, que Hiro no es tuyo ¬¬) y no ganamos dinero con esto  
  
A leer nn  
  
"Luz y oscuridad"  
  
Capítulo dos: "La fiesta"  
  
Cuando los dos llegaron a la discográfica, se encontraron el edificio vacío.  
  
-¿Cómo se nota que es una fiesta sorpresa, no?-dijo Tohma con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
-Hn- fue toda la respuesta que recibió del rubio.  
  
-Bueno, Noriko me dijo que me reuniera con ella en la sala de ensayo porque según ella tenía algo importante que decirme, así que estarán todos allí- y diciendo esto se dirigieron hacia el lugar.  
  
Noriko se asomó por el pasillo para comprobar una vez más si Tohma llegaba, y esta vez pudo ver cómo el rubio llegaba acompañado de su cuñado, así que rápidamente volvió a donde se encontraban los demás. La chica de pelo morado llevaba puesto un vestido negro que estilizaba su figura, y que había convinado con un collar de perlas. Esta imagen tan poco propia en la chica hacía que pocas personas la hubieran visto tan guapa nunca.  
  
-Ya viene, rápido, esconderos- dijo la chica mientras se escondía tras la misma columna detrás de la cual se hallaba escondido también el otro miembro de Nittle Grasper, Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
-Venga Kumagoro, escóndete bien, no da, que no nos pueden ver- dijo el singular cantante dirigiéndose al conejo rosa que en esos momentos tenía en el regazo. El cantante había escogido para la ocasión unos pantalones blancos que había convinado con una camisa verde oscuro, que "casualmente" hacía juego con la pajarita que en esos momentos lucía el peluche rosa.   
  
El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras ahora todos podían escuchar claramente los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, y que se detuvieron al llegar frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió en esos momentos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!- dijeron todos al unísono cuando vieron aparecer a Tohma  
  
-Caray, si que conseguísteis engañarme- dijo Tohma con falsedad mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Eiri, quien rápidamente se apartó de la multitud que en esos momentos se acercaba a felicitar a Tohma.  
  
¿En qué momento exactamente se le había ocurrido que asistir a la fiesta era una buena idea? Definitivamente debería rebajar el número de cervezas que se tomaba al día. Y con esos pensamientos el escritor se dirigió a la barra que habían instalado a un lado del escenario para la ocasión.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte de la misma sala, un chico de melena pelirroja consultaba el reloj por décima vez  
  
-¿Dónde demonios estará Shuichi? Ya lleva media hora de retraso- dijo Hiro preocupado  
  
-Tranquilo, ya llegará. Hay que confiar en su criterio- le contestó Suguru  
  
-¿Criterio?- preguntó Hiro mientras le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza- ¿Shuichi?  
  
-Vale, lo retiro, olvida lo que he dicho -dijo el más joven con cara de desesperación  
  
Ambos chicos habían llegado hacía media hora en la moto de Hiro, y el único que faltaba por llegar era el último integrante de Bad Luck. Hiro iba vestido  
  
con una camisa gris que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, y unos pantalones oscuros, mientras que Suguru había optado por una camiseta de manga larga granate, junto a unos pantalones beige.  
  
-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho?- exclamó el pelirrojo una vez más  
  
-No problem- una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, aunque no necesitaron darse la vuelta para adivinar a quién pertenecía- si queréis voy a buscarlo- comentó K con una sonrisa mientras desenfundaba su arma, para acto seguido empezar a reirse a carcajadas.  
  
-No no, no hace falta- dijo Hiro rápidamente- hay que confiar en el criterio  
  
de Shuichi  
  
-¿Criterio?-exclamó esta vez el de la coleta- ¿Shuichi?...What?  
  
-LA LI OH!!!!!!!- todos se giraron asustados hacia el chico que acababa de llegar- ¿por qué os calláis todos?- preguntó Shuichi con suspicacia- ¿acaso estábais hablando de mí?  
  
-¿Nosotros? Nooooo...- exclamaron los tres a la vez con el tono más inocente que pudieron  
  
-Bueno ¿y puede saberse dónde estabas?- preguntó Hiro mirándolo molesto  
  
-Esto yo...¿queréis saber la verdad?  
  
Los tres asintieron con la cabeza  
  
-De camino hacia aquí vi a unos chicos que se estaban metiendo con un gatito y...bueno...yo...TUVE QUE ACOMPAÑARLO A CASA, ¿VALE?- dijo consiguiendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas  
  
-De todas formas ese no es el caso- dijo Hiro recuperándose- sabes que no soporto que la gente llegue tarde y...  
  
-Hiro- Ayaka apareció de repente y se situó al lado del pelirrojo- siento llegar tarde pero...  
  
-Tranquila Ayaka-chan, no pasa nada, no soy de esas personas quisquillosas a las que les molesta ese tipo de cosas  
  
-¿Cómo? Pero si ahora mismo me estabas riñendo precisamente por mnmnmnmn-dijo Shuichi en el momento en que Suguro le tapaba la boca  
  
-¿Qué dices Shuichi?-preguntó la chica al ver al pelirrosa que trataba de quitarse de encima a Suguru  
  
-No decía nada, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿verdad Shuichi?- Hiro le lanzó una mirada de odio a su amigo- Ayaka, ¿has felicitado ya a Tohma?- y diciendo esto los dos se alejaron de all  
  
-Parece que a esos dos les va bien, ¿no?- preguntó Suguru mientras veía a la pareja alejarse  
  
-Sí- Shuichi asintió con una sonrisa en la que se denotaba algo de tristeza.  
  
K, al notar esto, se acerco a él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro  
  
-Don't worry, Shuichi. Tu también encontrarás a alguien-dijo K consiguiendo que el chico se animara un poco- pero de momento...sigue con tu música!!JA JA JA JA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Aunque parezca mentira estoy de acuerdo con él. Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en nuestra carrera y...- dijo Suguru  
  
Shuichi suspiró con resignación. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Un discurso entero de K y Suguro sobre su carrera musical, y eso era lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos. Así que sin que los otros se dieran cuenta se alejó de allí y se dirigió hacia la barra que había vislumbrado al llegar al lugar.  
  
Eiri iba ya por su segunda copa, lo cual era mucho decir porque lo primero que hizo cuando conoció al camarero fue desear tirarle lo que le había servido. El tipo en cuestión iba de un lado para otro como un histérico, y Eiri dudaba que antes de ese día hubiera servido alguna copa.  
  
El rubio intentó llamar una vez más su atención levantando la mano, pero al moreno parecía que iba a darle un ataque de un momento a otro.  
  
-Eh tú- en ese momento Sakano se giró hacia Eiri y se dirigió corriendo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba sentado  
  
-Ahhhhh, lo siento mucho, lo siento, gomen nasai, ¿le sirvo otro?  
  
Eiri asintió con la cabeza, y justo cuando el hombre le traía la copa, notó cómo alguien se sentaba cerca de él  
  
-Eh Sakano- dijo Shuichi sonriendo- ¿qué tal tu primer día de camarero?  
  
Sakano se dirigió hacia el pelirrosa sin darse cuenta de que aún llevaba la copa del rubio en su mano, y se puso a hablar con él, y eso ya fue suficiente para la paciencia de Eiri, que se dirigió hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Shuichi, y agarró a Sakano de la camisa  
  
-¿Te importaría darme mi copa de una maldita vez?- dijo consiguiendo llamar de esa manera la atención de Shuichi, quien se quedó sorprendido al ver al rubio, sin evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.  
  
-Lo...lo siento, aquí tiene- dijo mientras le tendía la bebida.  
  
-La próxima vez que contraten a alguien que se encarguen de comprobar si es un inepto antes de ponerlo a trabajar- y cuando iba a dirigirse una vez hacia su sitio, sintió cómo una mano le agarraba por detrás impidiéndole avanzar.  
  
El rubio se giró sorprendido para encontrarse con un chico que aparentaba tener unos veinte años. El chico en cuestión iba vestido entero de blanco, camisa y pantalones, justo lo contrario que él. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Eiri fue el pelo del muchacho, de un color rosa chillón. Eiri se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo preguntándose qué querría, y no pudo evitar fijarse en que el chico era muy atractivo.  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo Eiri deseando que no fuese un fan suyo. No le apetecía aguantar a nadie que se pusiera a decir lo fabulosas que eran sus novelas  
  
-Yo...esto...que...que no ha sido culpa de Sakano!!- dijo sin poder evitar subir el tono de voz más de lo necesario.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y que no hacía falta que le riñeras porque ha sido culpa mia  
  
-¿Ah sí?- dijo Eiri en un tono de voz que puso nervioso al otro chico  
  
-S..sí, y bueno yo...lo siento...y...creo que tengo que irme- y sin darle tiempo al rubio para que le respondiera se fue de allí.  
  
Shuichi se puso a puso a buscar entre la multitud para ver si conseguía escaparse de allí, cuando una voz detrás suya le sobresaltó.  
  
-Eh Shuichi- Hiro se acercó a él corriendo- Nos toca ya  
  
Y diciendo esto agarró al chico y juntos se dirigieron hacia el escenario que se encontraba en un lado de la sala, y en el cual ya se encontraba Suguru esperándoles tras el teclado. Entonces los chicos se subieron, y mientras Hiro se colocaba la guitarra, Shuichi cogió el micrófono y se dirigió al público sin fijarse en que unos ojos dorados estaban clavados en él.  
  
-La li oh!!! Bueno, algunos de vosotros ya nos conocéis, pero para quienes no lo sepáis somos Bad Luck, y ahora vamos a tocar una canción de nuestro primer álbum: "In the moonlight", para nuestro jefe. Felicidades Tohma.  
  
Y tras decir esto, los instrumentos empezaron a tocar, y la suave melodía invadió la sala.   
  
Eiri seguía desde la barra todos los movimientos del chico que en esos momentos se disponía a cantar. No sabía lo que tenía ese chiquillo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él, y justo mientras pensaba eso, una dulce voz le obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad.  
  
Pero no fue el único, ya que todos los presentes en la sala dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la sintonía que en esos momentos salía de los labios del pelirrosa.  
  
ORENJI iro tsukiyo ga kuru to kimi no koto o omoidasu  
  
kakko tsuketa ORE no SERIFU wa hoka no dare ka no SERIFU de   
  
fushigi ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita  
  
awai hikari wa ima demo  
  
nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
  
hima dake ga ashioto no you ni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
  
ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
  
futari mita ano hi no tsuki o ima doko de kimi wa miteru  
  
ORE no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoidasu  
  
kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro FOTOGURAFU  
  
kage ni otoshita uso to ORE no wagamama o yurushita  
  
kimi no namida ga ima demo  
  
nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru  
  
yagate kuru asa no hizashi ni tokeru you ni sora ni kieru  
  
saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute  
  
okisari no ORE no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru  
  
kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo  
  
hima dake ga ashioto no you ni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
  
ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
  
futari mita ano hi no tsuki o ima doko de kimi wa miteru  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, y aquí la primera parte del segundo capítulo del fic. Como veis es bastante más largo que el primero porque ahora SÍ tenemos tiempo para escribir, así que no desesperéis.  
  
Y lo dicho, cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta, o lo que queráis, mandarnos un review y os lo responderemos encantadas.  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Eli-chan1: muchas gracias por el review, nos animó muchísimo (palabras textuales de Chels, que es el primer review que recibe en su vida) dado que es el primero que tenemos con esta historia, y te agradecemos mucho tu comentario. En cuanto a la actualización esperamos publicar por lo menos un capítulo a la semana, así que no te preocupes. Y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras comentar será siempre bien recibida. Arigatou

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. La fiesta parte II

Luz y oscuridad  
  
Y tras mucho esperar...bueno tampoco os quejéis que no fue tanto ¬¬ aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta fabulosa, maravillosa, increíble...(Kit: Chels, basta ya que ya se hicieron una idea ¬¬ )historia.  
  
Nada de Gravitation nos pertenece y no ganamos dinero con esto  
  
Y ahora sí, a leer ;)  
  
"Luz y oscuridad"  
  
Capítulo tres: "La fiesta II"  
  
Al terminar la canción, la sala se llenó de aplausos, mientras los tres integrantes del grupo dejaron el escenario para ser recibidos por un sonriente público  
  
-Shuichi!!!- el chicó se giró sorprendido al escuchar el grito, pero no pudo hacer nada antes de que un peluche gigante rosa se le tirara encima, consiguiendo que ambos cayeran al suelo  
  
-Sa...Sakuma-san -exclamó el chico sorprendido bajo el peso del otro cantante que le miraba sonriente mientras sostenía en una de sus manos su inseparable peluche  
  
-Shuichi!!! Habéis estado genial!!! Kumagoro casi llora na no da - dijo emocionado el de ojos azules - De verdad creo que esta ha sido una de tus mejores actua...Ahhhhh!! Iteee!!!  
  
-Vamos Ryuichi, nos toca a nosotros -Noriko arrastró al cantante hacia el escenario bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que ya los conocían lo suficiente como para no asombrarse  
  
Una vez subidos, Ryuichi cogió el micrófono mientras Noriko y Suguru, a quien le habían pedido el favor, se situaban tras ambos teclados  
  
-Thoma!!Esta canción te la dedicamos Kumagoro y yo con todo nuestro cariño, na no da!!  
  
-Ejem...  
  
-Oh bueno, Noriko-chan y Suguru-san también- sonrió el cantante como disculpa, mientras las primeras notas de "Sleepless Beauty" comenzaban a sonar  
  
tooki de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
  
(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara (kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete  
  
umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hay ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
  
(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)  
  
muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru  
  
(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara (madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru  
  
ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)  
  
umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru  
  
todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide  
  
(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)  
  
Mientras la música sonaba, Hiro se acercó al chico que iba vestido de blanco  
  
-Shuichi- Hiro le tendió la mano para ayudar a incorporarse al chico pelirrosa que aún se encontraba en el suelo -Ayaka y yo nos vamos ya, ¿te vienes o vas a quedarte un rato más?  
  
-¿Os vais ya? ¿Con lo pronto que es? ¿Y por qué os vais tan pronto, je je?- añadió Shuichi en tono suspicaz mientras le daba codazos al guitarrista que se iba poniendo rojo por momentos  
  
-Ahhh!!!!!Pero qué dices!!!! No pienses cosas raras!!!!  
  
Muchos de los asistentes se asustaron cuando vieron pasar corriendo al lado suyo una mancha rosa y blanca que estaba siendo perseguida por otra mancha que iba gritando "Baka, baka, baka", mientras que a otros de los presentes entre los que se encontraban un rubio con coleta y un joven moreno les aparecía una gota gigante en la cabeza  
  
Mientras Shuichi era alcanzado finalmente por un muy enfadado Hiro, el único ocupante de la barra no podía apartar los ojos del pelirrosa que estaba siendo golpeado por su compañero, mientras el escritor no podía parar de preguntarse qué había sido lo que había sentido al escuchar la canción. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan escandaloso e inmaduro pudiera cantar algo así y de esa manera?  
  
Eiri siguió observando a los dos chicos hasta que vio a una hermosa joven que se acercó a ellos y salió con el pelirrojo de la sala, dejando solo al cantante, quien tras permanecer unos instantes en el mismo lugar se dirigió por segunda vez a la barra mientras que un coro de aplausos llenaba el recinto cuando el cantante de Nittle Grasper terminó la canción  
  
-Eh Sakano!! ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?- preguntó Shuichi sin saber que a unos metros de ellos Eiri estaba atento a la conversación  
  
-Shindou-kun -Sakano se acercó a él con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro -Todavía tengo que estar aquí otra hora  
  
-Vaya...¿Cuando termines podrías llevarme a casa? Hiro ya se ha marchado y no me apetece mucho volver caminando  
  
-Claro, no hay problema -le respondió el moreno mientras se alejaba para atender a una pareja que acababa de llegar  
  
-Shuichi!!!- dijo Ryuichi mientras se acercaba a la barra -¿Que haces aquí no da??  
  
-Sakuma-san...Estoy esperando a que Sakano termine de trabajar para que me lleve a casa  
  
Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrosa mientras veía al otro cantante asentir a todo cuanto decía como si le estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo. Quizás la cosa no hubiera resultado tan graciosa si un conejo rosa de peluche no se encontrara en la cabeza del mayor moviéndose al ritmo de ésta.  
  
-Por cierto, buena actuación Sakuma-san  
  
-Sí, he estado genial...al menos Kumagoro no dice otra cosa JAJAJAJA  
  
-Errr...Sakuma-san...¿has estado bebiendo?- Shuichi ya empezaba a asustarse ante el comportamiento del otro, quien seguía riéndose como un psicópata  
  
-¿Bebiendo? Mmmm...que yo recuerde sólo tres vasos de agua...aunque la verdad me pareció que sabían un poco raro JAJAJAJA  
  
Shuichi aprovechó el nuevo ataque de risa del peliverde para alejarse del sitio y buscar a alguien para que se llevase a Ryuichi, justo cuando se encontró a K hablando con Noriko  
  
-K- dijo el chico cuando se situó al lado de los otros dos  
  
-Hi Shuichi, ¿ya te vas?  
  
-Voy a esperar un poco más para que Sakano me lleve a casa  
  
-Ok  
  
-Errr...no es por alarmaros a ninguno de los dos, pero me parece que Sakuma-san está borracho  
  
Noriko y K miraron asombrados a Shuichi cuando escucharon lo que acababa de decir, para acto seguido buscar con la mirada a Ryuichi, a quien localizaron en la barra teniendo lo que parecía ser una conversación muy interesante con...¿una lámpara? La chica se dirigió en seguida hacia el lugar, donde tras una pequeña discusión consiguió por fin convencer al cantante de que no había ido a robarle a Kumagoro y se lo llevó de allí, dejando otra vez a Shucihi solo.  
  
Pasada la hora y tras haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con Suguru cerca del escenario, Shuichi se dirigió nuevamente hacia la barra, sólo para encontrarse con que ya no había nadie sirviendo allí. El pelirrosa dio una vuelta por el local para ver si conseguía distinguir al hombre entre la poca gente que quedaba todavía en la fiesta, pero tras comprobar que no se encontraba allí decidió salir afuera a ver si lo veía. Pero una vez en la calle tampoco fue capaz de encontrarlo  
  
-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido Sakano-san? -murmuró el chico, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta del edificio fumando un cigarrillo  
  
-Si buscas al inepto ese que estaba sirviendo las copas se acaba de marchar con Thoma...  
  
Shuichi se giró sorprendido al escuchar la voz, sólo para encontrarse con los mismos ojos dorados con los que se había cruzado en la barra. Eiri sostuvo su mirada con la amatista del otro durante unos segundos más, hasta que alguien más salió del edificio, llamando la atención de ambos  
  
-Shuichi  
  
-K...  
  
-¿Te llevo a casa? Suguru también viene  
  
-Eh claro K...Gracias  
  
Y siguiendo al hombre se alejaron de allí dejando al otro rubio aún apoyado contra la fachada de la discográfica, quien les siguió con la mirada hasta que Shuichi sin poder evitarlo volvió la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a aquel hombre que le había cautivado.  
  
Cuando Eiri llegó a su apartamento, iba repasando una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido durante la noche, pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían al chico de ojos violetas y melodiosa voz  
  
Tras cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama, Eiri se dispuso a dormir, pero una nueva idea cruzó su mente, y volvió a levantarse para dirigirse al escritorio donde reposaba su ordenador. El escritor encendió el aparato y tras tocar unas cuantas teclas más, en la pantalla volvió a parpadear nuevamente el título de su nueva novela.  
  
Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, Eiri comenzó a teclear lo que sería, esta vez sí, el empezar de la historia. Por fin tenía al protagonista...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueee, y otro capítulo más. Esta vez esperamos e intentaremos actualizar antes, y ya sabéis, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc...reviews

Ookamipr: bueno chica pues aquí el nuevo capi...Esperamos que también te guste y que nos dejes tu opinión. Bsos

Eli-chan1: je je, pues me nos alegramos mucho de que la historia te esté gustando tanto, y ojalás que este capítulo no defraude...

Ginny: al final sí que nos retrasamos más de la cuenta, pero esperemos que eso no vuelva a pasar ' Gracias x el review wapetona ;)

Hikaru in Azkaban: pues ya ves, un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia. En verdad lamentamos haber tardado tanto xo esperamos que la espera(valga la rebundancia nn) haya valido la pena. Sigue opinando

Y eso es todo por hoy

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
